ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Pain for Pride 9
| city = , | lastevent = Triple Threat (2016) | nextevent = Dia Del Diablo (2016) | lastevent2 = EAW Pain for Pride 8 | nextevent2 = EAW Pain for Pride X }} Background Pain for Pride 9 featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. Xavier Williams defeated Dark Demon at Reasonable Doubt to become the new EAW Hall of Fame Champion. During the EAW Vixens Championship Match at Reckless Wiring, Xavier Williams joined by Caine Kronin would attack Tarah Nova and leave her broken in the middle of the ring until Quality Control would escort them out. Shortly after, Mr. DEDEDE (the on-screen lover of Tarah) would attempt to seek revenge against Xavier, to no avail. At Grand Rampage, Xavier Williams would retain his Hall of Fame Championship in a Ladder Match against Tarah Nova. After Grand Rampage on Showdown, it would be confirmed that Xavier Williams would defend his Hall of Fame Championship against Mr. DEDEDE. However, he would be challenged by Killswitch and Jaywalker at Triple Threat, but would successfully retain against them both. On an episode of Showdown, Xavier Williams would dominate Ryan Savage in singles competition as he made him spill blood all over as he used this as an attempt to get in the head of Mr. DEDEDE. Y2Impact pulled out a miraculous victory as he would win the Grand Rampage Match at Grand Rampage. He wouldn't decide on what champion to face until Triple Threat where after being a survivor in the Team Warfare Match with Scott Diamond, he would announce that he would be challenging for the EAW Answers World Championship at Pain for Pride. However, Phoenix Winterborn interjected and stated that he would cash in his Open Fight Gauntlet opportunity that he won at Fighting Spirit to challenge for the Answers World Championship against Ares Vendetta. Ares Vendetta would retain his Answers World Championship against Phoenix Winterborn, but HRDO would make an appearance after the match. He would make the announcement that Ares would defend his title against not only Y2Impact, but he would defend it against the man that defeated Y2Impact earlier in the night in Tyler Parker and the man that returned at the expense of the aforementioned men at Triple Threat in Devan Dubian. After all of this, Ashten Cross and HRDO would host a contract signing for all the participants at the end of Voltage. All of them would sign the contract and Ares would leave the ring, but Tyler Parker would soon strike and take out Y2Impact and Devan Dubian while making a statement that Pain for Pride would be his night and no one else's. On the final Showdown, Xavier Williams defeated StarrStan in singles competition. After that, a video package was shown of the rivalry that Mr. DEDEDE and Xavier Williams and also a confrontation between the two where both men stared at one each other with intensity. Aren Mstislav retained his championship at Triple Threat against Vic Vendetta remaining on top of the mountain. At the Showdown afterwards, Aren Mstislav would go up against Terry Chambers, but Carlos Rosso would assault the champion for his own intentions. He would grab the EAW Championship and hold it on his shoulder with the CWF Championship resting on his other shoulder and standing above a fallen Aren. The following show, Aren would fight Cameron Ella Ava in singles competition. Carlos would return to ruin the match and attack Aren again, but Aren would fight off Carlos this time. However, Vic Vendetta would come from behind and drop Aren on the canvas as he would make his own statement. Aren would eventually get back up and throw the challenge for both the EAW Championship and the CWF Championship on the line in a triple threat match against both Carlos and Vic. Both challengers would show their agreement to the match and it would be made official for the event. The next week, the contract signing would be made between the three parties. Carlos would be the first to sign the contract, after making a few statements, but would be interrupted by Vic as he would come to sign the contract. Carlos would try and make an exit, but Vic would attack Carlos from behind until Aren would run in and take out both elitists before signing his name on the dotted line and raising the EAW Championship in one hand and pointing the Pain for Pride sign hanging on the arena in another. After defending his EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Triple Threat, Scott Oasis was left without a challenger for the championship at Pain for Pride. Zack Crash, Scott Oasis, and the rest of Omerta would walk out and taunt Dynasty and all of the roster as they relished in their victory. However, Lucian Black would arrive to ruin the celebration, stating that he would be the next contender for the World Heavyweight Championship by order of Dynasty GM Sebastian Monroe and EAW Chairman HRDO. Zack Crash would state that he assumed this, but Lucian would state that the added stipulation would be that if Omerta interfered in the match, Oasis would lose his championship and all of Omerta would be fired from the company. This would end with a staredown between the two men as Scott Oasis would hold the World Heavyweight Championship high. The following week, Sebastian Monroe would bring Scott and Lucian out to the ring to pose a challenge for them. He would create a Pick Your Poison Challenge for the both of them, allowing the other to pick the opponent. Scott would choose Tig Kelly to take on Lucian Black because he wanted to test their alliance, with Lucian choosing JJ Silva for the same reason. It would end with heated words between the two men again with another staredown. In the Pick Your Poison Challenge, Lucian Black would defeat Tig Kelly in his match. However, Scott Oasis and JJ Silva would not fight as the referee would call for the match to end as he was hired by Omerta to call the match off. After interference by Jacob Senn on Zack Crash, Lucian Black would join the fray by spearing Scott Oasis and helping force Omerta out of the ring. The final week before Pain for Pride, Lucian Black and Scott Oasis would meet for a sit-down interview with Dynasty Commentator Stew-O. With heated words being exchanged between the two and some interjected by Zack Crash, Lucian Black and Scott Oasis would once again result to coming up to one another's faces, right before Lucian would make it known that he plans to take the title and left the room. The Cash in the Vault Ladder Match is an annual match where the winner would receive and case with a contract inside, stating that they could have a championship match at any time, any place, under any circumstance. To start off, Dynasty made their qualifying matches. Rhaegar would be the first person to claim their spot in the match by defeating Nico Borg. Angelo would follow suit in an upset victory by knocking off Omerta member, JJ Silva. Finally, Tig Kelly would claim the final spot for Dynasty as he would defeat Kevin Hunter. On Showdown, Rex McAllister would defeat Piff Fumador to claim a spot in the Cash in the Vault Match. Also, Chris Elite would be added to the mix when he defeated TLA via count-out. On Voltage after the EAW Answers World Championship Match between Ares Vendetta and Phoenix Winterborn, HRDO would announce that Phoenix Winterborn would be inserted into the Cash in the Vault Ladder Match. On E-Fed Zone for EAW, Nick Angel was announced as the second Voltage participant in the Cash in the Vault Match. In a qualifying match on Voltage, The Nas would defeat Liam Catterson to earn his way into the match. Lioncross would be the final man to enter into the Cash in the Vault Match after winning a battle royal on the final Showdown before Pain for Pride. After failing to capture the EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Triple Threat, Jacob Senn was left furious and frustrated about his failure and the absence of Lucian Black in his time of need. On Dynasty, Zack Crash would decide to broker a deal between Jacob Senn and himself. Zack would decide that he wanted to truly end the war between Jacob and him, not what happened at the EAW Draft Show in their Glass Crypt Match, but to end their rivalry for good. He would offer what he called "The Godfather's Gift", a favor that he must do and complete with his influence, if he won. However, if Senn failed to defeat him, he would be forced to join his family of Omerta and follow his command. Hesitantly, Senn would accept the deal, but Zack Crash and his Omerta security force would assault him and announce the final stipulation that it would be an "I Quit" Match. During the Pick Your Poison Challenge Match with Scott Oasis and JJ Silva, Jacob Senn would jump the barricade and ambush Zack Crash at the announce table. A brawl would ensue with Lucian Black eventually joining in the fight as they would clear the ring of Omerta. The final Dynasty show before Pain for Pride would host a retrospective of the rivalry between both men in their own words. Matches Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2016